VAMOLA kyoryuger sentai IS
by kamen rider D-cide
Summary: kyoya is the youngest sibling in the orimura family he loves super sentai and his nee-chan chifuyu and his nii-san ichika when the world found out ichika could pilot an I.S he was also tested and passed now with his I.S feature the kyoryuger he will create the zyuden sentai kyoryugers to protect this world . ichika x harem oc x harem


VAMOLA Kyoryuger sentai I.S

_yo this is d-cide with a new story for you hope you like it_

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day in japan since it was the beginning of the year at a certain train station we see two male that were wearing the custom I.S Academy uniform only that this one was a male version " nii-san is this the train " the second male said to the second male he was wearing the standard uniform with the addition of a gold colour lightning bolt pin on his left breast pocket he had black hair and brown eyes he was shorter than the first male who was a little taller than the second one he also had black hair and brown eyes the only difference in his uniform is his colar is left up " yea I think " the first male respond " you think " the second one said sounding shock of the first male reply " hey don't sound so shock I don't remember ok " the first male said " * sign * fine ..lets just get on the train about to leave ni-san " the second male said as he and the first male enter the train<p>

At the academy in a classroom …

' wow.. when they said the academy was only full of female they weren't lying ' the second male thought as he listen to everyone introduction and remembering all their names ' while im okay with everyone staring at me nii-san however…' he thought as he look at the only other male in the room who was sweating buckets ' I wonder if nii-san has bad luck to be place at the front of the class ' he continue as it was true while the first male was place at the very front the other was place at the side near the window ' next is nii-san turn I hope you do it right nii-san '

And he was right after a girl the teacher call nii-san three times before he respond and now it was nii-san turn " hello there my name is ichika orimura its nice to meet you " nii-san said as the class went into silence as though waiting for more and nii-san seeing this said " that is all " as the whole class face plant and promote me to facepalm. right after nii-san said that a blue book smack him on the head " are you that much of a idiot that you cant even introduce your self properly " a woman wearing a black suit and skirt she had black hair that was in a ponytail and brown eyes the same color as nii-san and I said , when nii-san look at her face he shouted " nee-san ! " and got hit on the head again " its orimura sensei in class understand " she said " now watch how a real introduction is done … younger orimura introduce yourself " she continue and look at me so I stand up and begin introducing myself " hello my name is kyoya orimura the things I like are cake , spicy food , training , and reading, my family ichika and chifuyu orimura " when I said this I turn to nii-san and nee-chan who blush a little " what I dislike is someone who bothered my nii-san and nee-san and sour food " when I said this part I made a disgusted face " while my hobby are meditating , learning new fighting style , and cooking and also playing the violin. As you all can see im younger a year from all of you so I hope you take care of me " I finish with a smile to the class making the class thought ' cute ' " thank you kyo-chan " chifuyu nee-chan said " hai nee-chan " I reply " why does kyo gets to cal you that " nii-san whined " deal with it " nee-chan said with no room of argument as nii-san went back to his seat " now with introductions over my name is chifuyu orimura " nee-chan said as the class went balistik

" KYAAAHH!~~ ORIMURA CHIFUYU SAMA "

" I LOVE YOU CHIFUYU SAMA "

" I CAME TO THIS SCHOOL BECAUSE OF YOU CHIFUYU SAMA !

" WHY do they always put the crazy in my class fuc.." chifuyu would have curse if she didn't remember her little cute brother kyo-chan was in class " now anyway ill be your homeroom teacher for this year and also word of warning I don't take kindly to slackers " chifuyu said as she narrow her eyes at the class as everyone except kyoya shivered " now its time to begin morning classes " chifuyu said

Later after class….

As I was sitting at my table reading a book usually nii-san would be with me but houki nee-chan want to see him right after she came to my table and said hi while giving me a smile and a pat on the head ..hmmm I really like getting pat on the head I wonder why ' oh well probably just one of my quirkes ' I thought with a shrug then I see nee-chan and nii-san with houki nee-chan coming into class so I give a wave and they wave back and class continue

In the middle of class…

" ok class were going to pick are class representive any nomination " chifuyu said

" I nominate orimura-kun " a girl said

" I nominate the younger orimura-kun " another girl said

As more and more people nominate kyo and ichika till someone finally had enough that is " I object " a girl said as she stood up " I cecillia Alcott object to these male to be our representive " cecillia said she had blonde hair done in frills with a blue hair ornament on her head with blue eyes the same shade as the ocean . when ichika hear this he stood up " what did you say hah " ichika said making cecillia smirk " my I didn't know you males were death well I gladly say it again after all its a nobles job to explain to the lower class .. it would be a dishonored to the pride of me as englands representive " cecillia said " well atleast we don't have rats on our country or is that your pets " ichika shot back and by cecillia shock look he got her good " how dare you this cannot stand I challenge you and your brother to a duel " cecillia said " fine by me just name the place and time " ichika said " OK its decide a duel for the position of class representive winner take all " chifuyu said before turning to kyo " are you ok with this kyo-chan " chifuyu said to kyo with a softer toned of voice " hai nee-chan " kyo respond " ok then its decide the battle will be in a week at the stadium " chifuyu said before turning to ichika " orimura your I.S will be ready in a week the government is task with making you one " chifuyu continue as the whole class went into whispers " ehh my own I.S " ichika said sounding shock " good anything else would bring shame to my blue tears " cecillia said in a smug voice . chifuyu then turn to kyo " kyo-chan if you want the government will make you a personal I.S aswell " chifuyu said to kyo " no thanks nee-chan " kyo said declining the offer " well so be prepared for battle next week " chifuyu said

Next week at the stadium …..

Kyo POV…

The stadium was fill with students from the academy right now I was in the stadium control room with nii-san , nee-chan , and houki nee-chan we were waiting for nii-san I.S when the giant metal doors open and a white and blue I.S called byakushiki appear " hmm ..nee-chan " I said as nee-chan look at me " doesn't this I.S looks like yours when you were in the mondo grosso " I ask " yes its design like mine " nee-chan said " now ichika suit up its time for battle " nee-chan shouted to nii-san who was arguing with houki-nee-chan . and then he stop and start to suit up and wearing the spandex suit for I.S user

As nii-san was heading out I sit near a wall and meditate to calm my mind of any and all thoughts for the battle with cecillia when I feel someone pat my head so I open eyes and I saw houki-nee sitting next to me she seem troubled " whats wrong houki-nee " I ask " its just I hope ichika will be okay " houki-nee said " don't worry houki-nee . nii-san may be dense about your feelings for him but he is strong " I reply and houki-nee blush when I said that " h-h-how do you know that " houki-nee ask " nee-san you got be as dense as nii-san if you cant see the way you act around him " I said to houki-nee and houki-nee was about to respond when we heard nii-san lose and it was my turn so I stood up " well its my turn wish me luck nee-san " I said as I head outside to the stadium

In the stadium…

As I went and stand I see allcott-san floating in the sky and by the looks of her I.S nii-san really did a lot of damage " are you sure you want to fight you look exhausted allcott-san if you want we can continue this later " I said sounding concerned . allcott-san hearing this " hahaha don't worry about me you should worry about yourself " allcott-san said " fine then lets begin " I said as a golden light shined on my wrist and another golden light appear on my other palm when the light died down on my wrist appear a blue and gold gauntlet on my wrist it had a golden pterodactyl head and one folded wing in my other hand I had a battery shape thing with spikes on top of it and a number 6 on the head of it also a picture of a ptera in it the color white next to a lightning bolt . I thurst the battery like thing forward and shouted

" BRAVE IN " I said as I press a button on the head of the kyoryu battery and the ptera change from the color white to the color gold and the background of the picture aswell then I open the mouth of the ptera on my gauntle as I was doing this the people in the stadium was watching me wanting to know what I was going to do even allcott-san was looking at me cureriosly even everyone in the control room I can feel they were wanting to see what I was going to do so I give them what they want as I close the mouth on my gauntle right after inserting the kyoryu battery the gauntle shouted

**" GABURINCHO PTERAGORDON !** "

Then I say " kyoryu change " and pull the lever that was behind the gauntle and the folded wing became un folded and tenka music began to play from the gauntlet then I dance the same way utsusemimaru do when he change after the twirl I point my gauntlet to the sky and shouted " FIRE " and a yellow transparent ptera head shot out before circling me and then the head open its mouth from behind me and closed its on my body as a yellow light appear on my place when the light died down in my place was a golden warrior with a golden color body suit two silver shoulder pads with blue spikes a yellow teeth like sash resembleing teeth and a helmet that looks like a pterahead and a black visor I had become kyoryu gold ' I had always wanted to do this ' I thought as I shouted

" HEAR MY ROAR " I said before shouting again

" the thundering hero " then I did the pose and said " kyoryu gold "

When I was finish the whole stadium was gaping " now lets begin " I said and allcott-san recovered " I don't know what you did but it wont help you " she said as she shouted at me and fire her laser and sending her bits to me to fire at me seeing the laser coming at me I dodged and point my gauntlet to allcott-san and said " lighning cannon " I said as I pull the lever and golden lighning shot from the gauntlet and hit and destroy 3 of allcott-san bits and then I dodged more of allcott-san laser " just stay still an let me shoot you " she shouted as her remaining bits seround me " no way to go now you cant even fly " she said then when the bits fire I jump and the wings behind my back grow and allow me to fly " soaring thunder strike " I say the name of the technique as the one wing on my gauntlet became longer and I destroy the remaining bits allcott-san seeing this say " I wont lose to some male " she said as she fire using her gun widly and her two more remaining bits " zandar thunder " and I held my hand with the gauntlet on it to the sky " summon down " I finish as a thunder cloud appear in the sky as a lightning bolt shot down into my palm and the lightning becomes a sword with a ptera head and a lever above the head then I press the button on my buckle as it turn side ways and I open and took out a zyuden battery and insert it into the sword " zyudenchii load " and pull the lever "** GABURINCHO** " the sword shout as I swing the sword at one of the two remaining bits allcott-san has "** ZAN** " the sword say as lightning shoot out and destroy the bits completely then I inserted another zyuden battery " zyudenchii load " and pull the lever again " **GABURINCHO** " and I point at the bit that was behind me " **ZANDAR** " the sword say as another lightning bolt shot out and destroy the last bit

Allcott-san seeing she was out of bullets pulled out her only closed range weapon a military knife and use her booster to flew straight to me . withought wasting any time I place the last zyuden battery into the sword and pull the lever " **GABURINCHO** " and the sword start to shined and lightning appear on it as the same tenka music play again as I said " secret technique : ligning afterglow! " I shouted as I swing the sword at allcott-san and the sword said " **ZANDAR THUNDER** " as those words said the technique hit allcott-san and didn't hit one fital spot as her I.S shield run out and she fall I flew straight to her and catch her bridal style " thank you " she said with a red face " no problem " I reply as I flew back to the hanger with allcott-san and blue tears in standby mode as I land on the bay and put allcott-san down I pull out my kyoryu battery and canceled the transformation right after I did that nii-san and nee-chan with everybody else came out onto the bay a grin appear on my face as I run to them " how did I do nee-chan nii-san " I ask as they both smile " you did good kyo " nii-san said " yes I agree much more beter than your idiot of a brother here " nee-chan said to nii-san " oii! … but it sure is a surprised to see you become kyoryu gold " nii-san said " yes who would of thought all those super sentai you watch could become useful as and I.S " nee-chan said to me " yes " I said then I feel someone petting my head so I look behind me and seeing houki-nee giving me a smile " congratulation kyo-kun " nee-san said " thanks " I said then I remember something and went to allcott-san who was away from the group " it was a good battle allcott-san " I said as I held my hand out to her and when she look at it she return the gesture " yea it was acceptabale battle but ill win next time " she said " ok then allcott-san " I reply " cecillia " she said me hearing this was confuse so I ask " pardon " I said " call me cecillia since you did best me " she said " ok cecillia-san then you can call me kyo " I reply and she nooded her head and then I feel a arm rapping itself on my neck and when I saw who arm it was it was nii-sans " no that is over lets celebrate for kyo for becoming class representive " nii-san said as everyone cheer

To be continue…..

* * *

><p>Futurepresent kyoryuger (wip)

P=Kyo orimura

Age : 14

Zyudenryuu : PTERAGORDON

Kyoryuger : gold

Status : ALIVE

* * *

><p>F=ichika orimura<p>

Age : 15

Zyudenryuu : GABUTYRA

Kyoryuger : red

Status : ALIVE

* * *

><p>F=chifuyu orimura<p>

Age : 24

Zyudenryuu : PARASAGUN

Kyoryuger : black

Status : ALIVE

* * *

><p>F=cecillia allcott<p>

Age : 15

Zyudenryuu : STEGOTCHI

Kyoryoger : blue

Status : ALIVE

* * *

><p>F=houki shinonono<p>

Age : 15

Zyudenryuu : ZAKUTOR

Kyoryuger : green

Status : ALIVE

* * *

><p>F=Charlescharlotte Dunois

Age : 15

Zyudenryuu : DRICERA

Kyoryuger : pink

Status : ALIVE

* * *

><p>F=tatenashi serashiki<p>

Age : 16

Zyudenryuu : ANKYDON

Kyoryuger : cyan

Status : ALIVE

* * *

><p>F=laura bodewing<p>

Age : 15

Zyudenryuu : BUNPACHY

Kyoryuger : grey

Status : ALIVE

* * *

><p>F=tabane shinonono<p>

Age : 24 ( it doesn't say her age but for this F.F she is the same age as chifuyu )

Zyudenryuu : PLEZUON

Kyoryuger : violet

Status : ALIVE

* * *

><p><em>That is all please leave a review and and suggest who should be bragigas thank you and ill hope you will read the next chapter ;)<em>


End file.
